Demi DURRREEENNN!
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: Ichigo cs pengen makan duren!Akan tetapi,mereka harus mendapatkannya dengan susah payah!Berbagai aksi unik nan konyol mereka lakukan demi buah duren!Mampukah mereka mendapatkannya?VERY LONG ONE SHOT!Mind to RnR?


**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS(bahasa Inggrisnya blepotan)**

**Silvia:"Yay!Akhirnya bisa kembali juga ke fandom tercinta ini!"**

**Miruki:"Alhamdulilah~!*sujud syukur***

**Komamura:"Cih,sial. Gw pasti disiksa lagi deh!*sigh*"**

**Silvia:"Tenang Koma-chan,di fic ini ente gak bakal disiksa deh!"**

**Komamura:"Be-benarkah?Oh Kami-sama,terimakasih~!"*sujud syukur***

**Ichigo:"Gw denger-denger dari OC lo katanya gw,Renji,Yumi,Kira,Iba,Hisagi sm Ikkaku yg jadi main charanya di fic ini. Emang bener?"**

**Silvia:"Yoi!Soalnya gw bosen si Koma-chan muncul mulu!Gw kasihan sm dia. Disiksa mulu."**

**Iba,Kira & Hisagi:"Kasihan…"**

**Yumichika & Ikkaku:"Ironis…"**

**Renji:*Bawa-bawa sesisir pisang*"Hei gan,ada yang mau pisang gak nih?Mumpung belum gw makan."**

**Komamura:"Kurang ajar kalian!Kalian mau kujadikan keripik hah?!"*mencabut tenken***

**Iba,Kira & Hisagi:*Sempoyongan. Maklum,lagi pada mabok.*"Mau dong…."*langsung jadi kripik siap saji***

**Renji:"Sialan,gw dikacangin!"*ambil toa*"WOI!ADA YANG MAU PISANG GAK!"**

**Komamura:*darah keluar dari telinganya. Maklum,akibat dari 'kemampuan pendengaran yang 2x lebih tajam dari manusia normal'.* "Budek dah diriku…."**

**Silvia:"MAUU!"**

**Miruki:"Aku mau!"**

**Yumichika & Ikkaku:"Gw mau."**

**A/N:Hai hai hai!Maaf Silvia harus hiatus kemaren karena eh karena charger lappy pribadi Silvia rusak. Buat yang nunggu GTI dimohon untuk menunggu 1 minggu lagi mungkin,dan,untuk yang nunggu UY,UY akan DITAMATKAN setelah chapter divisi 10 & 11 publish!Yap,sekali lagi,DITAMATKAN!Readers gak salah kok,selama Silvia masih 'waras'(waras di sini maksudnya sinting) tingkat tinggi. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya baca fic Silvia yang satu ini,ini adalah fic keenam Silvia,dan season kedua dari perjalanan Silvia mengarungi dunia perfanfiksian. Eh ya,untuk sementara,Komamura tidak sering muncul di fic ini,dikarenakan Silvia bosen masukin dia mulu(?),begitupula dengan para readers pastinya. Kalo muncul paling cuma selingan aja(bukannya sm aja?). Entar kapan-kapan Silvia mau publish Fic bergenre friendship,dengan karakter utamanya Komamura sama Hitsugaya. Yaudah,Author's note-nya sampai sini ajah. Selamat membaca!**

**Demi DURRREEENNN!**

(A/N:Judul didapat dari kalimat om Ayam Wiguna yang bilang "DEMI TUHAAANNN!" di tipi berbulan-bulan yang lalu,yang pas berantem sama eyang Sumur)

Disclaimer:Silvia akan merebut hak kepemilikan Bleach dari Tite Kubo pada tahun 2100 loh!*kelamaan* Silvia juga gak punya apa-apa disini,hanya fic ini yang Silvia punya.

Warning:Gaje itu pasti,OOC itu pilihan*halah*. Dilarang **_tidak _**meniru adegan-adegan di fic ini dirumah!*Kebalikannya oy!*

Pagi yang indah di Soul Society yang tercinta ini. Langit cerah,Burung-burung berkicau nyaring,tenang,damai dan tentram-meskipun di divisi 11 selalu ribut-ribut 'main' kendo-,dan,yang pasti,waktunya bekerja,berlatih-tanding,mengerjakan _paperwork_,dan bersantai,seperti yang dilakukan 6 _shinigami _unik ini,yang ternyata kedatangan tamu (bukan haid loh!Dasar mesum!).

"Heeiii… ada Ichigo!Tumben amat lo kesini!"sapa _Shinigami _berambut merah sambil menyalam seorang _shinigami _berambut jingga dengan salam toss,yang langsung dibalas dengan salam toss juga oleh si _shinigami _berambut jeruk itu.

"Iya,emang lo maunya gue dirumah hah?Lagian,gue bosen dirumah,dikerjain ayah sinting gue mulu. Sialan banget."sahut Ichigo jengkel sambil duduk disebelah _shinigami _ berambut merah yang menyapanya barusan. Si _shinigami _berambut merah cekikikan. "Yaaa… barangkali lo main gulat sama bokap lo."

"Mingkem Nji,nanti keselek laler loh!"celetuk seorang _shinigami _berambut hitam dan bertato 69 sambil nyengir. Dan,karena Silvia setuju dengan pernyataan sang _shinigami _yang ternyata bernama Hisagi Shuuhei,maka apa yang dikatakan Hisagi pun menjadi kenyataan.

"UHUK!UHUK!HOEEKK!"

Makanya Readers,kalo ketawa harus nutup mulut!Jangan kayak Renji yang ketawanya terang-terangan!Selain bisa keselek,ketawa bisa bikin Readers tahu seberapa bau mulut Readers!

Eh tunggu dulu,bukannya kalimat yang diucapkan Hisagi barusan berarti gigi Renji tonggos?Bukannya yang tonggos itu Hirako Shinji sama Nnoitora Jiruga ya?*langsung ditikam Shinji sama Nnoitora*

Tiba-tiba datang seorang _shinigami _berkacamata hitam. "Eh Ichigo!Panjang umurnya lo!Kapan datengnya nih?Tengkyu ya udah minjamin kamar lo kemaren!" Ichigo menengok ke asal suara dengan jengkel. "Sialan lo Iba!Abis lo sama cecunguk lo ngegunain kamar gue,kamar gue yang tadinya terlihat seperti kamar pada umumnya,langsung keliatan seperti kapal pecah tau gak!"Ichigo mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk Hisagi dan seorang _shinigami _berambut pirang dan berwajah madesu.

"Yang ngacak-ngacakin bukan gue,tapi Si Iba sama Hisagi noh!"kata si _shinigami _berambut pirang membela diri sambil menunjuk orang yang ia sebut. "Enak aja!Lo kan' juga Kira!"bentak Iba dan Hisagi bersamaan,dan adu bacot pun tidak terelakkan.

"Lha,bukannya low?!"

"Low goblok!"

"Dih,gw kagak!Justru low berdua!"

"Hei!Adu bacotnya yang lebih seru dong!Pake tonjok-tonjokkan!"kata _shinigami _berkepala plontos antusias sambil menonton adu bacot kawannya itu.

"Okeh!ayo,tonjok-tonjokkan!"tantang Hisagi. Ia,Kira,Iba,dan bahkan si _Shinigami_ berkepala plontos yang diketahui bernama Ikkaku juga ikutan main adu tonjok.

"YAK!TONJOK DIA IKKAKU!HAJAR!AWAS!NGINDAR GOBLOK!TONJOK BAGIAN KAKINYA BEGO!GOBLOK!GW BILANG YANG DITONJOK BAGIAN KAKINYA,BUKAN PAHANYA!"Renji malah menonton adu tonjok itu dengan antusias. Parah,ada orang berantem bukannya dilerai malah ditonton…. Eh ya,bukannya paha termasuk bagian kaki juga ya Readers?

Tidak peduli dengan adu tonjok yang dilakukan kawan sejenisnya,_shinigami_ berperawakan bences taman lawang yang diketahui bernama Yumichika,bertanya kepada Ichigo,"Ichigo,lo bawa duren kagak?Kita-kita lagi ngidam pengen duren neh…". Ichigo menggeleng. "Gak,Gue kagak bawa duren. Napa gak beli aja di pasar?".

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo,4 kawannya yang sedang sibuk adu tonjok dan menonton adu tonjok itu,langsung mengerubuti Ichigo dengan penuh minat. "Yumi bener tuh!Gue pengen banget duren!"kata Ikkaku antusias. Mendengarnya,Renji berceloteh sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Hisagi,"Lha,bukannya durennya ini?" dan sukses membuatnya bonyok seketika.

"Dasar monyet!Babon!Gorilla!Saru!Kingkong!Lutung!"Ichigo dan Hisagi memborong ejekan,mulai dari yang terhina sampai terelit. Dimana-mana ejekan ya hina lah,mana ada yang elit. Iya gak Readers?

"Dasar semphak dajjal!"kali ini yang mengejek Ikkaku,gara-gara keinget sempak Upil Ipil-nya yang hilang gara-gara makhluk yang ia ejek sekarang ini. Kalimat 'Semphak dajjal' merupakan tren di sekolah Silvia,gara-gara salah satu cs Silvia sering bilang 'Semphak!' jika marah,dan para anak cowok di kelas Silvia menyulap ejekan-atau lebih tepatnya makian- 'Semphak' menjadi 'Semphak dajjal' dan akhirnya makian itu pun tersebar luas dan dipakai semua kalangan,baik kismin maupun kaya. Sungguh rekor yang ruar biasa!Kapan-kapan Silvia daftarkan di buku G**nn**ss world of r*c*rd sebagai 'makian paling terkenal'!

Balik lagi ke cerita

"Ichi,pake duit lo ya beli durennya!"pinta Kira. "Enak aja!Gue lagi bokek!" tolak Ichigo. "Patungan aja!"usul Renji. Yap,ide jenius keluar dari otak Renji!Tepuk tangan untuk Renji!

SFX:PROK!PROK!PROK!PROK!PROK!PROK!

"Ayo kumpulin duitnya!"kata Iba sambil mengeluarkan uang Rp.1000 hasil nyolong dari dompet _taichou-_nya,yang terkenal dengan title yang menurut Silvia oke punya,'Dompetnya tak pernah kecolongan'. Hebat Iba,HEBAT!Iba telah memecahkan rekor sebagai 'Jambret terlihai!' sekaligus 'Wakil paling kurang ajar'!Kan' kalo Oom Tite bilangnya 'Pengabdiannya tiada dua.',kalo Silvia bilangnya 'Dompetnya tak pernah kecolongan.'. Yang bisa bahasa Inggris dan dan sering ngunjungin bleach wiki pasti tau sapa yang lagi diomongin.

Readers ingin tau kenapa 'dia' punya title macam itu?Gampang banget Readers!Dia kan' _shinigami_ yang paling tinggi seantero soul society,jadi susah kalo mau nyolong dompetnya,yang pasti terletak di dalam _shihakuso_-nya,apalagi bagi Readers yang c***l seperti Rukia,Hitsugaya,atau yang lebih parah,Yachiru *digigit Yachiru*. Belum lagi,ia **harus **selalu bawa dompet,supaya bila property divisinya ato divisi lain hancur gara-gara berat badannya yang AMAZING,bisa langsung bayar. Contohnya,lantai ambruk,pintu robek,langit-langit bolong,tiang patah,meja dan kursi patah,de el el. Cukup dengan dompet.

"Nih."semuanya menyerahkan duit masing-masing. Ichigo bertanya,"Yang beli sapa?". Semuanya langsung menatap Ichigo,seolah-olah mengatakan 'Low lah masa' gw.'. Ichigo merengut.

"Iye-iye!"ia mengumpulkan semua duit teman-temannya,lalu pergi ke pasar dengan bersungut-sungut.

"ALAMAK!DURENNYA PADA KAGAK ADA!SIAL GW!KUALAT GW!MAMPUS GW!"Ichigo memaki-maki dengan panic. Bukan,bukan karena bakal digebukin sama kawan-kawannya jika tidak menemukan duren,TAPI karena jalan dari pasar menuju tempat bekumpul kawan-kawannya melewati divisi 11. Asal tau aja Readers,jika Readers numpang lewat divisi 11,pasti Readers bakal dikejar-kejar sama Kenpachi,yang biasanya selalu _stand by _di depan gerbang divisinya!Dan,untuk menangkal 'serangan' Kenpachi yang bisa dibilang GANAS,Readers harus bawa duren,karena Kenpachi paling tidak suka bau duren!Dan Ichigo adalah 'santapan' faforit Kenpachi.

Tunggu,pergi ke pasarnya kok bisa selamat?Begini Readers,jawabannya ia berangkatnya bareng Hitsugaya,jadi pas Kenpachi pengen ngejar ia,maka ia mengorbankan Hitsugaya agar bisa kabur. Sekarang,Hitsugaya udah tak tau kemana rimbanya,dan Kenpachi ternyata masih ada di divisi 11. Jalanan udah kagak ada orang. Mau numbalin apa coba?

Lagian sih,numbalin temen seenak udel. Kualat tuh kan'.

Namun,seperti oase di padang pasir,Rukia datang. "Rukia!Barengan yuk!"ajak Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga,Rukia setuju dan mereka berjalan beriringan,sampai….

"ICHIGO!AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA!"teriak Kenpachi dengan nada penuh hawa napsu. Sementara Ichigo,ia langsung kabur,meninggalkan Rukia. "I-ICHIGO!"Rukia menjerit tertahan. Dan akhirnya ia menjadi kurban Ichigo selanjutnya setelah Hitsugaya. Ichigo benar-benar T-E-R-L-A-L-U!

Mari kita lihat Ichigo.

"Oy!Nih duit lo-lo pada!Durennya abis!"teriak Ichigo sambil melempar duit kawan-kawannya secara serampangan,tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari kawan-kawannya tercinta.

"Ah,abis durennya."Yumichika meratapi nasibnya tak bisa memakan duren yang unyu-unyu(?). Cup cup,jangan nangis. Silvia lagi gak punya balon *dihajar Yumi*.

"Yaudah. Eh Iba-san,Kira,Hisagi,lanjutin adu tonjok-tonjokkan yang tadi yuk!"Ikkaku malah ngajak berantem. Kira sedang pemanasan,tapi tidak dengan Hisagi. Ide gila tiba-tiba nyangkut di otaknya.

"Hei,bagaimana jika kita nyuri durennya Soutaichou?"ide itu sukses membuat Ichigo,Renji,Yumi,Kira,dan Ikkaku syok setengah mati.

"APA?!"

**Misi pertama:Mencuri duren Yama-jii!**

"Iya,durennya Soutaichou kan udah setengah mateng. Gimana?Gue jenius kan'?"kata Hisagi bangga atas ide jenius(baca:sinting)nya,seolah-olah ia berhasil menemukan stroberi yang bisa berjalan*dihajar Ichigo*. Hisagi telah memecahkan rekor 'Paling kurang ajar terhadap Yama-jii.'!Beri tepuk tangan dong buat hero kita!

SFX:PROK!PROK!PROK!PROK!PROK!

Hisagi itu sebenernya MASIH WARAS atau KURANG WARAS sih telah merencanakan pencurian terhadap Yama-jii?Kalo Silvia sih,mending minta ijin sama Yama-jii dah ketimbang dipanggang hidup-hidup!

"LO UDAH PENGEN CEPET-CEPET MATI YA?!"jerit Kira. Sementara Renji,ia sedang sibuk membaca surat Yaasiin sambil sesegukan. Ikkaku dan Yumi saling berpelukan dan menangis seolah-olah ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Iba,yah,dia sedang menelepon _taichou_-nya untuk meminta PPPAYJ alias pertolongan pertama pada amarah Yama-jii. Yah,Meskipun dipenuhi aura kesedihan dan kepanikan,ada satu orang yang senang disini.

"Ide bagus Hisagi!"kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai ala psikopat. Semuanya langsung syok setengah mati dan menduga Ichigo telah kehilangan akal sehatnya,minus untuk Hisagi,yang justru malah jingkrak-jingkrakan kesenengan seperti Yachiru abis dikasih permen 1 dus.

"Yaudah,cabut!"ajak Ichigo sambil menyeret Renji,Yumi,dan Ikkaku. Sementara Hisagi menyeret Kira dan Iba.

Kini,Ichigo cs sudah berada dipagar beton bagian belakang divisi 1,tempat dimana pohon duren milik Yama-jii nongkrong(?). Mereka mengendap-endap,dipimpin oleh Ichigo. Namun,langkah Ichigo terhenti dengan ekspresi waspada.

_'YES!Ternyata Ichigo mulai mengurung niatnya!Alhamdulillah!Akhirnya gw terbebas dari kegiatan maksiat ini!'_batin Kira saat mmenyadari Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ikkaku,tutupin pala lo napa!Nanti kita ketahuan gara-gara pala kinclong lo!"omel Ichigo kesal. Ikkaku langsung mencari benda apapun yang bisa menutupi kepala kinclongnya itu,entah itu daun,duit(!),rambut,bahkan makanan. Ikkaku tuh paling seneng kepalanya ditutup pake kulit duren,biar saingan sama Ichigo & Hisagi*dilempar kulit duren sm Ikkaku,Hisagi & Ichigo*.

Namun,karena disekitarnya tidak ada apa-apa selain rumput-rumput dan pagar beton,ia tidak bisa menemukan benda apapun yang bisa menutupi kepala kinclongnya. Iba yang kasihan terhadap kawannya itu,langsung memberikannya kantong kresek item. Sebenernya sih bukan kasian,tapi karena biar dia bisa makan duren!Ck ck,sudah Silvia duga,ada Yachiru dibalik Kenpachi(?),ada Tousen dibalik Komamura(?),ada Iba dibalik Komamura(?),dan ada Yama-jii dibalik komamura(?).

Tunggu,ini kenapa pada dibalik Komamura?Karena dia sebesar tembok cina Readers!*diinjek*

Balik lagi ke cerita.

"Mmm…. Slurp,yummy!Kayaknya enak!"gumam Yama-jii sambil melihat pohon duren kesayangannya,tanpa menyadari bahwa Ichigo cs sedang mengintai pohon duren kesayangannya. Yumichika,yang tadinya sedang make up,bereteriak.

"GW PUNYA ID-hmmpphh…." Mulutnya dibekap oleh Ikkaku sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Suara sapa tuh!"gumam Yama-jii sambil celingak-celingukan,Ichigo cs menahan nafas.

"Ah paling suara tikus kejepit."kata Yama-jii cuek,sementara Yumichika mengutuk-ngutuki Yama-jii karena suaranya yang merdu dibilang suara tikus kejepit oleh Yama-jii,sementara kawan-kawannya cekikikan.

"Eh Yumi,lo punya ide apaan emang?"tanya Renji setelah selesai cekikikan.

"Waktu Gue lagi make up,gue punya ide!Gimana kalo kita kita memakai cahaya untuk memotong dahannya?"usul Yumi. Wew,tak disangka Yumi menggunakan cahaya untuk memotong dahan!Tunggu,bukannya jadi terbakar ya pohonnya?

"Ayo kita beraksi!"ajak Ichigo. Kalimatnya udah kayak lagu band Katak aja nih.

Iba langsung mengambil kantong kresek yang dipakai Ikkaku,dan,dengan bantuan Yumichika,memantulkan cahaya matahari ke dahan duren yang sudah bosan menggantung.

"P-PALA GUE!PANAS"Ikkaku memberontak,tapi tak bisa.

"DIEM BOTAK!INI DEMI MISI!"bentak Renji.

Sementara itu,Ichigo memberi instruksi:"Yumi dan Iba Memantulkan cahaya matahari melalui kepala Ikkaku,Renji akan meningkatkan panas sinar matahari dengan kaca pembesar ini,Kira,lo awasin keadaan,Hisagi dan gue akan mengambil duren. Ocret?".

"Ocret!"sorak semuanya.

Cahaya sudah dipantulkan,dan kini Renji menggunakan kaca pembesar(kayak di pelem spongebot). Dahan duren mulai memercikan api,kemudian terbakar,dan akhirnya ini dia saat yang ditunggu-tunggu,sang duren jatuh. Namun,disaat Hisagi dan Ichigo akan mengambil sang duren,Yama-jii muncul. Mereka pun bersembunyi tanpa sempat mengambil sang duren.

"Wah,durennya udah jatuh!Padahal belum mateng sepenuhnya…. Terimakasih Kami-sama."gumam Yama-jii sambil membawa duren tersebut ke dalam kantornya. Ironis.

**Misi pertama:GAGAL.**

"Jiah,gagal. Ngepet banget dah."Ichigo memaki dengan jengkel. Namun,mereka tidak kehilangan akal.

"Gue punya ide."kata Renji sambil tersenyum ala peprodent.

**Misi kedua:Mengambil duren Yama-jii!**

"Ide bagus!"kata Ichigo semangat. Yang lainnya juga semangat.

Mereka pun diam-diam membuntuti Yama-jii seperti mata-mata ulung. Dan akhirnya,mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan para _Taichou_,yang sepertinya sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta. Ditengah ruangan tersebut,terdapat sebuah _stand._ Disanalah Yama-jii kemudian menaruh duren yang ia bawa. Renji mengamati ruangan tersebut,sementara yang lainnya mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Ada yang lo temukan,Renji?"bisik Ichigo seperti agen rahasia.

"Sana."jawab Renji sambil menunjuk kearah langit-langit ruangan. Sesuatu yang Renji tunjuk hanyalah sebuah pintu kayu kecil. Ichigo cs melihat langit-langit ruangan dengang syok,seolah-olah mereka menemukan lukisan Monalala berwajah Yachiru.

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kita harus menaiki genteng?"itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo cs. Renji menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

Kini,mereka sudah berada di atas genteng bagaikan ninja mau nyolong kutang.

Semuanya menatap sebuah pintu kayu kecil tepat didepan bwah kaki mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka seperti sedang berziarah di kuburan. Namun,tiba-tiba Renji memecah keheningan itu dengan berteriak kencang,seolah-olah ia melihat Ikkaku berambut panjang. *digiles Ikkaku*

"HOERU,ZABIMARU!"Teriakan itu sontak membuat Ichigo cs hampir terjatuh.

"RENJI!LO BIKIN GW JANTUNGAN TAU GAK SIH?!"Ichigo mengucapkan sumpah-serapahnya.

"Salah satu ada yang turun pake shikai gue!Ayo cepet!"kata Renji sambil menatap kawan-kawannya. Ichigo cs cengo,kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain,sampai akhirnya Ichigo mengajukan diri.

"Sebagai ketua,Gue sajalah."

Ichigo turun sambil berpegangan dengan Zabimaru. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit.

_'Moga-moga ajah gw gak dikeroyok.'_Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo tatkala ia sampai di dasar tanpa diketahui oleh para _Taichou_. Lagian sih,niatnya aja buruk. Nanti kualat loh!

Ichigo langsung mengambil duren di _stand _yang ia incar. Setelah memberi tahukan kode bahwa ia sudah selesai,ia naik keatas dengan perlahan,namun pasti. Setelahnya,ia langsung mengangkat duren tersebut tinggi-tinggi dengan _backsound _'We Are the Champion'. Namun,mereka merasa ada yang 'aneh' dengan duren tersebut. Karena curiga,Ikkaku mengambil duren tersebut dan membantingnya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena ternyata duren itu memantul.

"Sialan,kita dikibulin!"umpat Ichigo.

**Sementara itu…**

"Loh,bolanya Yachiru kemana ya?"gumam Yama-jii celingak-celingukan sambil membawa sebuah duren. Jadi,Ichigo cs bukannya dikibulin,TAPI salah ngambil.

**Misi kedua:Gagal,gagal!**

**Misi ketiga:Minta duren ke Yama-jii.**

"Kek,minta durennya kek…."pinta Ichigo cs dengan wajah memelas. Duh,kayak pengemis ajah!*digetok*

"Maaf ya…durennya habis…"kata Yama-jii lirih. Dan akhirnya Ichigo cs balik ke tempat mereka ngumpul dengan tangan hampa.

**Misi ketiga:Gagal,gagal,gagal!**

**Misi keempat:Pasrah….**

"Hei,kalian kenapa?pada lemes gitu?"tanya Komamura yang kebetulan lewat karena sedang mencari wakilnya yang pergi antah berantah.

"Begini _taichou_,kita lagi pengen duren,tapi durennya udah pada kagak ada…."sahut Iba lemas. Komamura mengangguk-angguk,lalu memberikan Ichigo cs 'sesuatu' yang terbungkus dengan kantong kresek putih. "Ini,untuk kalian. Tadi pas aku mencari Tetsuzaimon,aku juga mampir ke kedai jus. Tadinya sih mau aku kasih ke para _taichou_,tapi karena duitnya kurang,aku hanya membeli 7."

Ichigo cs cengo,lalu membuka kantong kresek putih itu dengan wajah lemas. Mereka langsung bersorak gembira,dan bersulang karena ternyata itu adalah jus duren!Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa!

"YESSS!"

**Misi keempat:Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba!**

Meskipun bukan buah duren,yang penting bahannya sama bukan?

**THE END**

**Silvia:"Oh man!Author's note yang diatas memakan 1 page!Amazing!"**

**Komamura:"Sil,Tanjoubi omodetou ya!"**

**Miruki & Shinosuke(baru nongol):"HBD ya!"**

**Silvia:"Tengkyu!Gw gak nyangka kalian ngucapin selamat ultah ke gw!"*terharu***

**Komamura:"Sil,karna aku tak disiksa disini sekaligus karna kau ultah,maka akan kuberikan hadiah,yaitu katakan apa yang kau mau,maka aku akan mengabulkannya!"**

**Silvia:"TOLONG GENDONGIN GW DI PUNDAK LO KELILING SOUL SOCIETY!"**

**-Break-**

**Komamura:"Hosh,hosh…. Capek banget…"**

**Silvia:"Hoho,gak apa-apa,toh itu kan' olahraga!Oh ya,untuk Readers,MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
